London Fools
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Tão bobos são os apaixonados, tal qual crianças numa tarde de verão. Aoi x Uruha ::yaoi slash homo:: fluffy


**Disclaimer: **The Gazette não me pertence...dãh.

**Shippers: **Aoi x Uruha, Kai x Ruki(?)

**Categoria: **Romance, Humor, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+14

**Beta Reader: **Nope!

**Sinopse: **Tão bobos são os apaixonados, tal qual crianças numa tarde de verão.

**Notas: **Meh. Era pra ser meio parecido com alguma coisa que eu vivi, mas não foi assim que saiu. Caso não tenha ficado claro, o cenário é uma turnê pela Europa.

**London Fools**

- Na verdade, eu queria apenas ficar sozinho com você.

Me diverti observando as rápidas (mas não tão rápidas) reações no rosto de Aoi. Um lampejo de esperança, seguido por um segundo lampejo de pavor, e uma volta abrupta a realidade onde ele tentou disfarçar a ansiedade com um sorriso e uma sobrancelha erguida.

A pergunta dele fora uma simples "Porque os outros não vieram com a gente?". Nós estávamos sentados numa mesinha redonda, do lado de fora de um restaurante a beira do Tâmisa. Um perfeito cenário inglês de pôr do sol que em nada combinava com nossas roupas tão estrangeiras e nossa fala 'de turista'. Não havia muitos aos nosso redor que pudessem nos reconhecer mas ainda assim havíamos tomado o cuidado de escolher uma mesa bem discreta, na varanda do restaurante típico.

- Ahn... certo...

Ele esperava por uma explicação e eu não a dei. Apenas virei o rosto e observei um barqueiro remar pelo rio, sozinho e lentamente. Senti uma imensa paz interior.

- Esse lugar é lindo, não é?

- Você ta bem Pon?

Claro que ele iria estranhar. O romântico e sentimental era ele, eu costumava ser o cara impaciente e irresponsável e devia estar assustando-o com um comportamento tão atípico.

- Estou muito bem. – disse, baixo, voltando meus olhos para ele. Um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto o convenceu.

- Certo, mas esta agindo estranho.

- Eu sei. Desculpe.

- Tem algo que você queria me dizer?

"Um milhão de coisas" pensei, mas apenas sorri e voltei a desviar os olhos para o rio.

- Na verdade Aoi, tem sim. – disse medindo as palavras. – Tem algo muito importante que eu quero te dizer.

Após alguns segundos de silencio, ele arriscou se inclinar para frente, uma expressão levemente preocupada, e pousou a mão sobre a minha.

- Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa Uruha.

- Uhum... – segurei a mão dele com as minhas duas, notando que estava fria. Ele estava nervoso. Curiosamente, eu não estava nem um pouco. – Na verdade Aoi, eu acho que você já sabe o que eu vou te dizer.

O moreno engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos por um segundo. Estava corado como uma adolescente e eu achei aquilo adorável.

- Uhm... talvez... – ele murmurou, sem graça, apertando mais minha mão.

- Bem, acho que você tem que ouvir, certo? Eu preciso falar, de qualquer modo. É importante.

A esperança e o nervosismo dele cresciam visivelmente a cada segundo. Ele estava quase debruçado sobre a mesa, forçando-se a olhar nos meus olhos.

- Eu preciso ouvir... – ele murmurou, num sopro.

- A verdade Aoi...é que... eu... eu... – fiz uma pausa, fixando meus olhos nos dele. – eu acho que o Kai e o Ruki tem um caso!

Controlei a vontade de rir. A expressão do outro guitarrista foi de perplexidade há indignação em poucos segundos. Um tom quase roxo subiu a suas bochechas ele quase engasgou com a própria saliva, e voltou a se sentar na cadeira duramente, soltando a minha mão.

- ...Oh...era isso... – ele resmungou, disfarçando o mal humor com um gole de chá. – Bem, é problema deles se eles estiverem, não?

Não consegui segurar a expressão séria por mais tempo. Ergui um canto da boca, tremulo, e comecei a dar risada. Meus olhos se encheram de água e eu tentei me controlar, mas era engraçado de mais!

Aoi estava perplexo e envergonhado.

- ...o-o que...?!!

- Você é tão bobo Aoi! – Sorri para ele, parando de rir aos pouquinhos. – Tão bobo que é impossível não tirar uma com a sua cara.

- Do que inferno você esta falando, afinal!!! – percebi que ele estava muito bravo comigo e muito mal-humorado, o que significava que era o momento perfeito para eu agir. Antes de aquele nervosismo piegas voltar e ele voltar a ser o romântico incurável de sempre.

- Bobo. Já não esta suficientemente na cara que eu te amo?! Mas você tem que agir como um garotinho não é? É bonitinho Aoi, mas é bem pouco pratico.

Acho que ele parou de ouvir na parte do 'eu te amo'. Me encarava com aqueles olhos perplexos e inocentes, um esboço de sorriso começando a aparecer no rosto. Ele não conseguia decidir se estava muito irritado comigo ou imensamente feliz. Eu ainda estava me divertindo com a piada anterior. E a gagueira que começaria em poucos segundos.

- Ah...ah...U-uru-pon...v-você...??

- Estraguei o seu momento romântico. – Eu sorri largamente e me inclinei sobre a mesa, para sussurrar sobre os lábios dele. – Faz meses que você esta ensaiando uma maneira de me dizer, não é? Mas nunca tem coragem... não tem problema Aoi-chan... eu tenho coragem por nós dois.

Eu o beijei. Ele devia estar esperando, mas ainda assim ficou surpreso. Mal se mexeu até que eu forcei minha boca contra a dele. Só então ele também se inclinou, sôfrego, agarrando meus braços e me puxando para si. Aoi não me soltou até me tirar completamente o ar. Oh, eu gostava de gostar dele. Aquele bobo era muito bom quando resolvia fazer alguma coisa direito.

- Seu babaca! – foi a primeira coisa que me disse ao me soltar. – Se não te amasse tanto você estaria em sérios apuros!

- Viu, nem foi difícil. – disse, sorrindo, puxando minha cadeira para perto da dele. – Porque não me disse antes Aoi? Porque esperar todo esse tempo?

- Porque... – ele voltou o rosto para mim, novamente corado e envergonhado (talvez por perceber que tinha acabado de se declarar e sem nenhum tipo de 'super produção') – Porque eu tinha medo de estragar tudo.

- ... você não conseguiria estragar nada nem se tentasse. – respondi, e eu mesmo me surpreendi com a ternura que dispensava a ele. Devia estar muito aparente em meus olhos, porque ele me abraçou e voltou a encostar os lábios nos meus.

- Quem é o bobo agora? – perguntou, sorrindo contra minha bochecha. Foi minha vez de corar. Afinal, o bobo devia ser ele e somente ele, sempre.

- Imagino que agora você vá agir do seu jeito romântico de sempre e começar a me tratar como uma porcelana.

- Pode apostar que sim. E você Uru?

Dei de ombros. Me afastei e olhei em seus olhos. Eu o amava muito, sem sombra de duvida, e as vezes nem me lembrava porque. Até voltar a encarar aqueles olhos. Então as razões, se é que poderia chamar assim, ficavam sempre claras como água.

- Eu vou tentar... não tirar uma com a sua cara tão frequentemente. – disse, tímido e inocente, sorrindo para ele.

Ele riu e me beijou mais uma vez, sussurrando contra minha orelha.

- Eu te amo Pon...

- Eu também te amo... – solucei, desistindo de manter a pose e me entregando ao calor tão gostoso nos braços dele.

Um barqueiro surgiu e desapareceu sem que nós ousássemos falar alguma coisa, agarrados aquele abraço. Então ele se afastou de mim e me olhou em duvida.

- Aliás... Kai e Ruki?! De onde você tirou isso Pon?

Eu sorri.

- Ah, você é tão bobo Aoi...

* * *

Não sei se ainda sobrou alguém por aqui que lia as coisas que eu escrevia antes. Não tenho escrito muito, por falta de tempo e inspiração... mas ainda não desisti de terminar as coisas que comecei. Talvez algum dia... sugiro que não esperem.


End file.
